To See Page Click the Link
The world is a harsh place. We find comfort in bliss, in oblivion. How much better would it be for us should we rid our lives of the turmoil, the despair, and the agony? Luckily for us however, we are alive for only a short time. Welcome to the Pack of Ephemeral Spirits, where in time, we will wither and fade into the great depths of history and nothingness. But with our steady paws, candid hearts, and wistful eyes, our subtle movements, cries of lament, and comments of approval will remain intact for seasons to come. Find it in the soft rustling of the willows, through the urgent whispers of the northern wind, and through the unutterable reverence of wandering spirits. Find us through the whispering of boughs laden with leaves, through the snow-laden grooves in the hills, and the sweet murmuring of the trickling brook. 'Basic Information ' Founding Date: April 2nd, 2016 Server: Kilimanjaro Tag Color: Turquoise Blue Roleplay Style: Traditional Member Count: N/A Religion: The Ethereal 'Current Events ' April 28nd, 2016: The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits is back. 'The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Hierarchy ' >>S O V E R E I G N<< x3 The Sovereigns are the heads of the Ephemeral Spirits. These wolves act solely as supervisors and protectors of the Pack. Their words are to be respected but open to both debate and reconsideration. >>E L I T E R E G E N T A I D E<< x1 The Elite Regent Aide branches into the Default Elite and the Secondary Elite. These two wolves are the most trusted wolves of the Sovereign. They are expected to be respected, as they are assist the Pack in decision-making, discussions, and announcements alongside the rest of the Regent Aide. >>REGENT AIDE<< x3 The Aide are the second-in-command. They are expected to take part in the activities of the Plethora, Combatants, and the Harbinger. >>H A R B I N G E R<< x3 Swift, fleet-footed wolves with impressive stamina, speed, and endurance. Harbingers serve as messengers, news-bearers, and are apt Combatants. >>C O M B A T A N T<< ∞ The Combatants make up the bulk of the Pack. They are wolves who have proven their aptitude in various situations, display physical and mental prowess, and as expected, are widely varied in shape and form. >>I N C I P I E N T<< ∞ The Incipient are the Oblivious who are old enough to become the next generation of Combatants. They undergo rigorous training in defense, offense, and day-to-day skills of the Pack >>D I S C I P L I N A R I A N A I D E<< ∞ Disciplinarian Aides, or Disciplinarians, are the mentors of the next generation of Combatants. Disciplinarians have proved themselves as worthy combatants and are expected to pass on their knowledge to the Incipients. >>H E A L E R<< x2 As their rank suggests, healers heal the sick and wounded. Going above their responsibility of healing physical pain, they are also expected to act as emotion counselors should the situation arise. >>H E A L E R I N C I P I E N T<< x2 These wolves are taught the ways of healing and are, essentially, the Healers-in-training. >>M I R A K I<< ∞ These wolves are the mothers of the Pack. They care for the Oblivious until they reach five moons of age. During this period of gestation and caring for young, they are relieved of their traditional duties. >>O B L I V I O U S<< ∞ The Oblivious are the youngest of the Ephemeral Spirits. In general, they are cared for by the Miraki; the entire Pack is expected to care for the Oblivious when the need arises. >>E V A N E S C E N T<< x5 The Evanescent are the elderly wolves who have lived to see the days of rest and relaxation. Their knowledge and wisdom bring them respect, recognition, and honor throughout the pack. 'Wolves of the Spirits ' 'Sovereign ' 2/3 Andromeda - A very petite and slender wolf, she is arguably the smallest adult in the pack. She has a pale red pelt, it appears to be pink. She always wears a garland of pale yellow flowers, if she’s seen without it, something is definitely wrong. || Purdyburdy | jellycake || Samael - With small ears and large paws, Samael is a silver-white Arctic Wolf.. Double-coated, the first layer of his fur is a dull grey hue, acting as a waterproof barrier for his skin. The outer layer thickens and keep him warm as impending winter months come along. He has sharp teeth, a strong jaw, and a coal black nose that pokes out from the tip of his muzzle. || Snarky Holophrasis | Disclosed || 'Elite Regent Aide' 0/1 - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'Regent Aide ' [ - /3] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'The Harbingers' [ - /3] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'The Combatants ' [ - /∞] Note: All higher ranks, save the Sovereign, are listed under Combatants. - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'The Healers' [ - /2] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'The Healer Incipients ' [ - /2] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'Incipients' [ - /∞] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'Miraki' [ - /∞] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'Oblivious' [ - /∞] - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || 'The Evanescent' 0/5 - - PROCESSING. || PROCESSING | PROCESSING || SCHEDULE TBD* • Any time for roleplay via Animal Jam may vary by circumstance; • Thread roleplay is definite at any time despite the lack of presence of a Sovereign. • The schedule is subject to change, if done so, an alert will be sent out to members. To Be Determined Territory 'Crystal Glacier' || Mt. Shiveer || The Crystal Glacier is a cold, paw-numbing expanse filled with ice and snow throughout the seasons. A frozen body of body of water gives this territory its name. Through walls of ice and stone, however, there is a geiser that emits warmth and offers heat in the nose-nipping tundra land. 'The Basking Waters' || Crystal Sands || The Basking Waters is home to abundant creatures and soothing waters. The golden sand gives way to hard-packed earth, allowing wolves to master the technique of hunting and fighting on loose, crumbly ground. 'Muddled Mounds' || Appondale || The Muddled Mounds is the most common place for Incipients to train, and spend their time in. The warm, sunny breeze and shoulder-length grass are contrased with the yellow dirt and elbow-deep mud hole. 'Whispering Moors' || Lost Temple of Zios || The Whispering Moors is a dark, wet territory. With low-hanging trees, uneven terrain, and creatures lurking in every corner, the Moors is frequently patrolled and kept close watch of. 'Billowing Thicket' || Sarepia Forest || A thick canopy shades the forest ground from the weak sun. With plentiful mushrooms and herbs sprouting from the smallest of cracks and the frequent rustle of small woodland creatures, the Thicket is a place where many wolves spend their time. 'Adobe Alps' || Coral Canyons || The distinct red-hot rock of the Alps is a place that leave questions unanswered and excitement running wild. 'Dusted Meadows' || Kimbara Outback || Hot and dry, the lone river running through the Dust is respected, as it is a vital source of water during the long days wolves spend in the searing heat. Code of Attire '>>A V A T A R<<' Sovereign and the Regent Aide: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM The Plethora and the Harbinger: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Combatant, Disciplinarian Aide, Meraki: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Incipient and Healer Incipient: '''Fox M - Traditional Wolf NM '''Healer: Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM Oblivious: '''Bunny '''Evanescent: '''Arctic Wolf M - Traditional Wolf NM '''Tag Color: Gold '>>S Y M B O L S<<' Sovereign: '''Star '''Regent Aide: '''Zios Mask '''Plethora: Earth Harbinger: Wings Combatant: Lightning Disciplinarian Aide: '''Wolf '''Incipient: '''Paw '''Healer and Healer Incipient: '''Leaf and Flower '''Meraki: '''Heart '''Oblivious: '''Clover '''Evanescent: '''Phantom >>M E M B E R<<' Head: '''Flower Crown or Nothing' Neck: '''Spike, Flower Necklace '''Back: Worn, Spartan Armor Legs: Elf bracelets, Assorted Gloves Tail: '''Nothing >>N O N M E M B E R<<' '''Head: '''Fox hat, Head Flower, or Nothing '''Neck:' Jamaaliday Scarf, Heart Locket, or Nothing Back: '''Worn, Pirate Sword, or Nothing '''Legs: '''Glove or Nothing '''Tail: '''Nothing Associated Groups >>A L L I E S<<' – '>>N E U T R A L<<' – '>>R I V A L S<<' – Forms '>>A L L I A N C E R E Q U E S T<<' Leader’s Name and Username: '''Group Name: ' Member Count: ' '''Light or Dark Realmed: ' 'Types of Animals: ' 'Reason for Alliance: ' 'Mutual Benefits: ' >>J O I N I N G A P P L I C A T I O N<<' '''Wolf Name: ' 'Gender: ' 'Username: ' 'Short Description: ' 'Roleplay Example: ' 'Past Clans/Tribes/Packs: ' 'Reason to Join: ' 'Desired Rank: ' __NOEDITSECTION__